1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus which displays a projection image of a three-dimensional object on a two-dimensional display screen, a display control method, and a display control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art terminal apparatus displays a projection image of a three-dimensional object on a display device. A three-dimensional object is displayed so as to enable an operator to manipulate the three-dimensional object, so that convenience and the ability to view at a glance are improved.
A technique has been suggested which enables display control, such as changing the viewpoint of a projection image of the three-dimensional object on the display screen by the operation of a controller (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-260232). The operation of the controller is not simply limited to the operation of a push button, but a change in the position or posture of the controller may be measured and used.
A technique has been suggested in which, for the purpose of video telephones communicating character videos, by transmitting video of a CG character, instead of the face of a person, to a contact, information regarding the operator's head posture and facial expression is measured, and the motion of the CG character is controlled on the basis of the measurement result (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108980).
A technique has also been suggested in which a facial image is rapidly determined from captured images with a small amount of calculation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284487).